A new member of the family
by The WrItE fREaK
Summary: Shrek and Fiona are sitting down having lunch when donkey comes home... WITH A LITTLE BABY! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

-1

Chapter 1: A new member of the family.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shrek, anything you recognise I don't own.

Please Review!

Shrek and Fiona were sitting down having lunch.

" It's so nice and peaceful around here," Fiona commented as she looked around.

" That's why I don't want to live in Far-Far-Away," Shrek replied. He also didn't want to live their for several other reasons but he could never tell Fiona them.

" Shrek!" Donkey yelled as he barged into the room.

" What?" Shrek yelled and then seeing what was on Donkeys back, he jumped onto Fiona.

"Ow, Shrek can't feel my bones…"

"Donkey! What have you brought home?" Shrek cried.

"I found it lying outside some mean old mother left it, poor little baby…"

"Donkey! I'm not looking after a little baby!"

"Baby!" Fiona shrieked from under Shrek. Shrek got off her and they both glared at Donkey which made him feel uncomfortable.

"So," Donkey began, " you making waffles for lunch?" Fiona got up, ignoring Donkeys randomness, and went over to the little baby.

" It is a very cute baby," Fiona said, smiling at the baby.

"Don't you get attached to that baby," Shrek said.

" Shrek, I'm not getting attached to it but I'm just thinking, it would be so cruel to just leave the baby who was so carelessly left, we should look after it".

Shrek walked over to the baby which was smiling at him.

"Well, we could look after him for a while and then give him to an orphanage…"

"Thanks Shrek!" Fiona said hugging Shrek.

" But one thing for sure, you have to get this baby a deodorant it stinks!"

" It doesn't need deodorant Shrek, it's just gone to the toilet."

"In it's nappy! That's disgusting!"

"Shrek! Babies aren't toilet-trained, you have to teach them when they are older". Fiona tutted at her husband, she could tell he had no clue about babies. Fiona went out to the shopping centre to get baby supplies.

"Watch the baby," she told Shrek as she left. Shrek stared at the baby for a while.

" So…" Shrek said.

" Hey little one! If you like me say 'Ga' if you don't say 'Goo'" Donkey said excitedly.

"De!" the baby yelled.

" Hey that wasn't one of the options," Donkey said confused. Shrek stared at the baby.

"_The baby does smile a lot and I can finally be a Dad," Shrek thought to himself._

Shrek picked up the baby and held it in his hands.

" Hush little baby don't be scared, Dad's gonna buy you a …"

" Spray can of hair!" Donkey yelled. Shrek stared at him confused.

" The baby has no hair, it needs some!" Donkey exclaimed.

" I wonder if it's a girl or a boy," Shrek said, ignoring Donkeys weird comment.

"Check!"

" It's a girl! But I wanted a boy!" Shrek said disappointedly.

" What are you going to name her? Donkeyette, Donkeyella…"

" Her name 'aint going to be anything Donkey! Me and Fiona are going to think of a name together," Shrek said.

"I found the baby I should think of the name," Donkey rebutted. Shrek shrugged his shoulders. He could just imagine what name Donkey would name her.

" I'm home," Fiona called as she walked in. She came in with a huge box filled with supplies.

"How can a baby need so many things?" Shrek asked as he looked through the box.

" Don't worry," Fiona said, " this is just for tomorrow."

_After Chapter 2, every chapter will be a year later eg. Chapter 3 age 1, Chapter 4 age 2 etc._

_Please tell me what you think of this story!_


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Shrek or any characters. If you see anything you recognise, I don't own.

Please Review!

AT NIGHT:

"Gee, I'm tired," Shrek said as he let out a huge yawn.

"Waa!!" the baby cried.

"Shrek, you're scaring the baby!" Fiona said angrily.

"How?"

"By being so ogre-like!"

"So know your blaming me for being an ogre!"

"All right! Now your both scaring the little baby," Donkey said.

"Can I put her to bed tonight," Shrek asked, changing the subject slightly.

" Sure," Fiona said gratefully. Fiona had brought home a little cot which she found outside somebodys house. Shrek placed her in the cot.

" Bye, have some grrreeeaaat dreams!" Shrek said as he walked out. He walked into the room where Fiona was sitting.

" That was quick," she said anxiously.

" How long does it take to place a baby in a cot?" Shrek asked rhetorically.

" Well you have to wait for the baby to fall asleep!" Fiona said frustrated.

" Okay! I'll go wait for her to fall asleep." Shrek walked back into the room with the baby. She was just sitting there, staring into space.

"So, don't you think now is a good time to fall asleep?" Shrek asked the baby.

" Ge!" the baby yelled, smiling at Shrek.

" Okay I'll tell you a story," Shrek said, "Once upon a time, there was an ogre and he went on a mission to rescue a princess. He climbed to the highest tower in the highest building and then…" Shrek stopped his story, the baby was asleep. Fiona walked in the room at that moment.

"Wow Shrek! You managed to get her to sleep in less than twenty minutes, why do you look so sad?" Fiona asked puzzled.

" She fell asleep because my story was too boring," Shrek mumbled. Fiona rolled her eyes.

" Come on, we have some important business to work out with donkey." They both entered the room which donkey was in.

" Her name is going to be Donkeyella!" he demanded.

" What type of parent would name their child 'Donkeyella'!"

"My parents named me Donkey!"

"That's because you're a donkey!"

"Look - I found the baby, I name her," Donkey said. Fiona and Shrek looked at each other. They couldn't really argue because he rightfully could name her because he found her.

" Okay, you can name her, but think about it overnight and then come back with your answer tomorrow," Fiona said finally.

" Okay, sounds good and I'm going to bed - cya!" Donkey said as he walked off.

Shrek and Fiona where silent.

" Donkeyella" Shrek muttered.

"It's quite a nice name I guess…."

" If you're an animal."

"Let's go to bed now Shrek, we'll talk about it in the morning," Fiona said as she got up. They both soon fell asleep but not for long.

4:05 AM:

"Waaaa! Waaaaa!"

"Turn your alarm clock off Fiona!"

" It's not an alarm clock it's the baby!"

"Well, turn that off!"

" There's no off button on a baby!" Fiona got out of bed to see to the baby.

"She's hungry," Fiona said, "I'll go feed her." Fiona went and fed her and then brought her back.

"See Shrek - she's stopped crying, she's such a good baby. Fiona put her back in her cot and went back into bed.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the baby cried, a minute later.

" Not again!" Shrek yelled. Fiona got out of bed and rocked her gently until she had calmed down. This happened many more times in the night and Shrek and Fiona kept waking up.

7:30 AM:

"Morning Shrek and Fiona!" Donkey yelled as he walked in the door. Shrek and Fiona were sitting down, falling asleep in their cereal. Donkey walked up to Shrek's ear.

"Shrek!" he yelled. Then he walked over to Fiona's ear.

"Fiona!" he yelled.

"What!" they both yelled.

" I thought over the name for the baby," Donkey said proudly.

" What is it?" they both said.

"Donkeyella!"

Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own Shrek or any of its characters etc.

Please Review!

DONKEYELLA AGE 1:

Donkeyella had just taken her first steps. She could say Mum, Dad and Donkeyella. She was quite smart and very pretty.

"Donkeyella!" Shrek called.

" Dad!" she yelled.

"Aint you just adorable?" Shrek said. Donkeyella smiled and clapped her hands.

"Donkeyella!" Donkey sang as he barged in through the door.

" Dad!" she yelled again.

" Ohhhh, so now you think I'm your Daddy? That is so cute. Ohhh Shrek we have a minor problem."

"What?"

"Donkeyella just did a smelly," Donkey said softly.

" Fiona!" Shrek yelled. When Fiona didn't reply for a while Shrek remembered that she had gone to get a few things from the shops.

" Oh no, Fiona's not here!" Shrek cried.

"Well then cya!" Donkey said as he galloped to the door.

"Wow, wow - hold it right there Donkey, your helping me clean her up," Shrek said demandingly.

" Oh but Shrek! I don't want to clean it up!"

"Do you think I want to!"

"Okay! We'll both do it." They both took out the nappies and placed Donkeyella on a table.

"You remove the nappy," Donkey said. Shrek removed the nappy.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shrek and Donkey yelled when they saw what was inside Donkeyella's nappy.

" That's disgusting!" Donkey said.

" She's so small - how could she do so much!" Shrek yelled.

"Just be glad your not Fiona, she has to do this all the time!" Donkey said as he looked again at 'the horror'. Shrek walked back to Donkeyella and carefully cleaned her.

"Donkey, I want you to hold open the bag so I can just throw the nappy in," Shrek said as he passed Donkey the bag. Shrek continued cleaning her when the phone rang.

"Hello," Donkey said.

" Hi Donkey, it's Fiona, I just wanted to see how things where going?"

"Oh, it's not so good. Donkeyella did a smelly and …"

"Donkey! I'm throwing the nappy!"

" …when we tried taking off the nappy, gee - we got a AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEK!!" Shrek had thrown the nappy on Donkey's face.

" I'm blind! I'm blind!" Donkey yelled hysterically.

" Donkey! You're not blind! Go and wash your face!" Shrek yelled.

"Hello? Shrek, Donkey?" Fiona said from the phone.

" Fiona could I call you back this is a bit of an… inconvenient time," Shrek said into the phone.

" Don't worry, I'm coming home," Fiona said hurridly. Fiona came back fifteen minutes later and found Shrek and Donkey sitting down in silence.

" I'm home!" she called as she walked in. They told her the whole story, and Donkey added in extra parts to make the story sound more dramatic.

"Look, Donkeyella didn't mean it, and Donkey, I'm sure you didn't become unconscious because a nappy was thrown at you. She's only a baby."

" She's right Donkey, it wasn't Donkeyella's fault."

"I suppose," Donkey said. The rest of the evening was fairly quiet, they had dinner and then they went to bed.

" Goodnight Donkeyella," Shrek said as he tucked her under her blanket.

" Goodnight Dad!" She said back.

"_She's so cute, I already forgive her for what's in her nappy," Shrek thought to himself._


End file.
